


【辰菲】两个混小子

by Murdihilago



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 6





	【辰菲】两个混小子

巷子里的黑网吧，是那群游手好闲的纨绔子弟们最爱去的地方。

烟味呛鼻，外卖和饮料慢慢发酵的难闻气味蔓延了一屋。李龙馥慢悠悠的晃进这个熟悉的后花园，在常坐的位子上坐了下来，顺手把书包扔在一旁，熟练地开了机子。

“哟，龙福儿，今天也来了啊。”

“滚蛋，老子叫李龙馥，你好土。”

李龙馥白了贫嘴的狐朋狗友一眼，正要键入守望先锋的账号，就听到门口传来惊天动地的嘶吼：“快跑啊！！！朴猩猩来了！！！！”

“操！！”李龙馥也顾不上提书包了，跟着网吧里一群被打了屁股似的疯狗混小子们就从后门往外跑。

但最终的结果还是，瘦小的、座位又在最里的黄毛小子轻而易举地就被朴振英逮住了。

办公室里，在大块头的教导主任面前，李龙馥在网吧的混样子早就缩了水，只得低头挨骂。

“李龙馥，你那头黄毛我就不想说了，罚了你两个学期卫生还是天天整的不是红的就是黄的绿的，”

切，我才没有红的，老子明天回去染个红的气死你。

“天天跑网吧天天跑网吧，教室坐不住个几分钟就往外跑，真是没个规矩了！把不把老师和学校放在眼里了！”

讲得稀烂，听个屁。

“看看你的成绩单，几门及格了自己数数！离中考也没几个月了，不长点心以后喝西北风去吗！”

考考考，考个屁。

就像每个月总会发生的那么几天一样，李龙馥又在后山下面的操场上被罚扫枯叶了。

木讷地看着地上一点一点归在一起的落叶堆成小山，李龙馥看到不远处还有一个熟悉的身影和他在做着同样蠢笨的事情。

“哎哟，臭鸭子，你怎么也被罚了，又跟韩知城打架了？”

“去你妈的，你才是鸭子。”黄铉辰肿起的右眼和丰润的嘴唇上挂的彩让他难以说谎，“西巴崽子，竟然敢暗算我，我揍他一顿怎么了。”

“算了吧，就你们那酸来酸去拉拉扯扯的样子，还揍一顿呢，我看打情骂俏差不多。”

“哇！你说得好恶心！我都被揍成这样了你还挖苦我！”黄铉辰装作伤心的样子，脸又皱巴巴地揉成一团。

“好了好了臭鸭鸭别卖萌了，丑死了。”李龙馥白了他一眼，年级的当红人物学校里所有梳着潮流锅盖头全身all black脚踩aj的小青年们都崇拜的“黄哥”实际上就是一个幼稚死的人，李龙馥觉得一阵无语。

“呀，真没意思，一点都没有以前的可爱了。”黄铉辰嘟嚷着嘴，“你又跑去网吧了？”

“不然呢，我还能在教室坐着被抓来当劳工啊。”

“我说你，快要中考了，还是好好学一下吧。”

“你个初三了还在三天两头打架的人有啥脸说我啊。”

“……”黄铉辰一时语塞，“有一说一，确实。算了，我们还是去后山吃面吧。”

一拍即合，两个小屁孩扔掉扫把就一溜烟跑上了后山。

后山有一坡长长的石梯，石梯两旁是各色的小吃摊子。黄铉辰和李龙馥从初一开始就喜欢吃坡顶那家的炸酱面了。店里的奶奶看见两个小孩天天放学后跑来加餐，乐呵呵的样子属实可爱，于是每次笑眯眯的多给他们加两个荷包蛋。

“龙馥儿，小辰，今天也来吃炸酱面呀！”

“是啊奶奶！拿一碗多加点酱！”黄铉辰把书包放在一旁，李龙馥开口了：“我想去把头发染成红的。”

“啊？你上个月才染成黄毛，怎么又要染，你爸妈真不管你呀？”

“他们才不管我呢。”李龙馥听到父母，眼里的光都暗了一下。

啊，糟了。

黄铉辰突然意识到自己提了不该提的话题。

“啊，不管了，反正你陪我去嘛，你回去又不会做作业，闲得很呢。”李龙馥拽着黄铉辰的衣袖，嘴角眉尾一同往下撇的样子像极了撒娇的小猫。

没办法，还是和他一起进了理发店。

没办法，还是不能拗过他这关。

漂着发的李龙馥睡着了，黄铉辰有了时间好好看看他的脸。

怎么变混了之后，还是那么会撒娇呢。

李龙馥小时候，就小小只，跟在他后面，怯生生地东张西望；明明只比自己小半年，李龙馥总是比自己矮半个头。

李龙馥小时候多可爱，乖巧的雀斑像满天星一样撒满圆乎乎的脸，奶声奶气地甚至有时像个小姑娘。他还会甜甜的叫自己辰哥哥，小学的时候就一起走过的上学路，一直走到初中。

从什么时候开始，李龙馥开始变得暴躁易怒了。

大概是从初一的下学期，他的父母离婚开始，李龙馥的脾气像他变声的嗓音开始一样变得粗躁。

黄铉辰发现李龙馥不再愿意叫他哥哥了，不愿意搭他的自行车上下学了。

他在学校里经常找不到李龙馥，一问同学就又是跑去网吧了。

李龙馥开始变成all black生人勿近的模式了，但还是会常常来他的教室找他去后山加餐；黄铉辰不知不觉地，发现自己也变成了dark style，甚至出乎意料地收到了男生们的欢迎。

所以说，是李龙馥影响了他吗？

黄铉辰盯着熟睡中的李龙馥长长的又微微颤动的睫毛，精致的小翘鼻和唇线精美的微笑唇，颧骨又开始上升了。

变成混小子后的李龙馥，还是会像小时候一样喜欢撒娇。

不管头发染的多么五颜六色，声音低得让人吓一跳，只要李龙馥眉头一皱嘴角一抿，扯扯衣角他黄铉辰立马就能缴械。

初二的那天夜里李龙馥跑来敲他家的门，等他开门后一只染了粉毛的小猫就立马扑进他怀里说妈妈要去澳大利亚工作了他要走了，哭得像个泪人，一时间让黄铉辰手足无措，只好一手环着他一手轻轻的拍他的背，说些安慰他的话语。

他本以为要跟他青梅竹马的弟弟告别了，李龙馥却出人意料地选择了一个人留在韩国。李龙馥又变回了那个dark龙哥，粉毛哭包却永远留在黄铉辰心里的那个夜晚里了。

黄铉辰觉得自己才是那个唯一能在韩国好好照顾李龙馥的人。

李龙馥醒来了，洗去染色剂，有一头鲜红色头发的帅气少年得意洋洋地在镜子里欣赏着自己的新造型。

“怎么样臭鸭鸭，我的新发型是不是帅毙了。”

黄铉辰被他的红发亮瞎了眼，不过看着李龙馥满足地裂开嘴露出二十颗牙齿的呆呆笑容，他心里有了个计划。

“老板，给我也整个红毛。”


End file.
